Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time armor
This is a list of all of the armor in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. scrolls are needed to craft many of them. Head Gallery EoT Traveler's Hair Clip.png|Traveler's Hair Clip. EoT Bronze Helm.png|Bronze Helm. EoT Blue Mage Mask.png|Blue Mage Mask. EoT Fighting Headgear.png|Fighting Headgear. EoT Black Mage Hood.png|Black Mage Hood. EoT Iron Helm.png|Iron Helm. EoT White Mage Hood.png|White Mage Hood. EoT Chainmail Hood.png|Chainmail Hood. EoT Silver Glasses.png|Silver Glasses. EoT Spell Fencer's Hood.png|Spell Fencer's Hood. EoT Cat Ears.png|Cat Ears. EoT Dragoon Sallet.png|Dragoon Sallet. EoT Green Hat.png|Green Hat. EoT Frost Helm.png|Frost Helm. EoT Blue Hat.png|Blue Hat. EoT Fauna Sallet.png|Fauna Sallet. EoT Flame Sallet.png|Flame Sallet. EoT Red Hat.png|Red Hat. EoT Knight Helm.png|Knight Helm. EoT Scholar's Hood.png|Scholar's Hood. EoT Dragon Sallet.png|Dragon Sallet. EoT Yellow Cone Hat.png|Yellow Cone Hat. EoT Red Mage Hat.png|Red Mage Hat. EoT Bull Helm.png|Bull Helm. EoT Black Cat Hood.png|Black Cat Hood. EoT Warrior Sallet.png|Warrior Sallet. EoT Flower Barettes.png|Flower Barrettes. EoT Temple Helm.png|Temple Helm. EoT Summoner's Horn.png|Summoner's Horn. EoT Gambler's Hat.png|Gambler's Hat. EoT Valkyrie Sallet.png|Valkyrie Sallet. EoT Powered Visor.png|Powered Visor. EoT Gray Cat Hood.png|Gray Cat Hood. EoT Maid Headband.png|Maid Headband. EoT Adaman Visor.png|Adaman Visor. EoT Sage's Hat.png|Sage's Hat. EoT New You Wig.png|New You Wig. EoT Cowboy Hat.png|Cowboy Hat. EoT Berserk Mask.png|Berserk Mask. EoT Pink Magic Hat.png|Pink Magic Hat. EoT Army Helmet.png|Army Helmet. EoT Feathered Hat.png|Feathered Hat. EoT Navy Cap.png|Navy Cap. EoT Giant's Sallet.png|Giant's Sallet. EoT Mythril Helm.png|Mythril Helm. EoT Blue Magic Hat.png|Blue Magic Hat. EoT Assassin's Mask.png|Assassin's Mask. EoT Fiend's Sallet.png|Fiend's Sallet. EoT Star Barettes.png|Star Barrettes. EoT Wrestler Mask.png|Wrestler Mask. EoT Bandit Bandana.png|Bandit Bandana. EoT Orange Magic Hat.png|Orange Magic Hat. EoT Warlord Visor.png|Warlord Visor. EoT Purple Magic Hat.png|Purple Magic Hat. EoT Dark Sallet.png|Dark Sallet. EoT Skull Mask.png|Skull Mask. EoT Spy Mask.png|Spy Mask. EoT Flayer Helm.png|Flayer Helm. EoT Ahriman Mask.png|Ahriman Mask. EoT White Knight Sallet.png|White Knight Sallet. EoT War God Sallet.png|War God Sallet. EoT Angelic Hairpin.png|Angelic Hairpin. EoT MAGICAL HELMET!.png|MAGICAL HELMET!. EoT Pot.png|Pot. EoT Kendo Mask.png|Kendo Mask. EoT Beast Sallet.png|Beast Sallet. EoT Ninja Headgear.png|Ninja Headgear. EoT Hard Hat.png|Hard Hat. EoT Scuba Mask.png|Scuba Mask. EoT Blue Ribbon.png|Blue Ribbon. EoT Princess's Tiara.png|Princess's Tiara. EoT Cursed Mask.png|Cursed Mask. EoT Striped Doo-Rag.png|Striped Doo-Rag. EoT Monster Mask.png|Monster Mask. EoT Nun's Wimple.png|Nun's Wimple. EoT Justice Mask.png|Justice Mask. EoT Creature Head.png|Creature Head. EoT Bomb Mask.png|Bomb Mask. EoT Lamia Hairclip.png|Lamia Hairclip. EoT Clay Doll Helm.png|Clay Doll Helm. EoT Creepy Costume.png|Creepy Costume. EoT Fairytale Hat.png|Fairytale Hat. EoT Sniper's Eye.png|Sniper's Eye. EoT Hades Helm.png|Hades Helm. EoT Promise Veil.png|Promise Veil. EoT Sunglasses.png|Sunglasses. EoT Head Maid's Hat.png|Head Maid's Hat. EoT Paladin Helm.png|Paladin Helm. EoT Frog Hood.png|Frog Hood. EoT Pirate Hat.png|Pirate Hat. EoT Wizard Hat.png|Wizard Hat. EoT Mythic Beast Sallet.png|Mythic Beast Sallet. EoT Little King's Crown.png|Little King's Crown. EoT Shogun's Helm.png|Shogun's Helm. EoT Minister's Glasses.png|Minister's Glasses. EoT Pavlov Mask.png|Pavlov Mask. EoT Black Knight Helm.png|Black Knight Helm. EoT Hairpin of Affection.png|Hairpin of Affection. EoT Hero Mask.png|Hero Mask. EoT Impersonator's Mask.png|Impersonator's Mask. EoT Onion Helm.png|Onion Helm. EoT Penguin Hood.png|Penguin Hood. EoT Fake Pavlov Mask.png|Fake Pavlov Mask. Dark Armor EoT.jpg|Female Selkie and Clavat wearing the Dark Sallet and the Dark Harness. Body Gallery EoT Selkie Travel Clothes.png|Selkie's Travel Clothes. EoT Bronze Corslet.png|Bronze Corslet. EoT Blue Mage Cloak.png|Blue Mage Cloak. EoT Soldier's Suit.png|Soldier's Suit. EoT Black Mage Robe.png|Black Mage Robe. EoT Iron Armor.png|Iron Armor. EoT White Mage Robe.png|White Mage Robe. EoT Chainmail.png|Chainmail. EoT Student's Clothes.png|Student's Clothes. EoT Spell Fencer's Robe.png|Spell Fencer's Robe. EoT Pastel Fur Coat.png|Pastel Fur Coat. EoT Dragoon Harness.png|Dragoon Harness. EoT Green Clothes.png|Green Clothes. EoT Frost Armor.png|Frost Armor. EoT Blue Clothes.png|Blue Clothes. EoT Kung Fu Gi.png|Kung Fu Gi. EoT Flame Harness.png|Flame Harness. EoT Red Clothes.png|Red Clothes. EoT Knight Armor.png|Knight Armor. EoT Scholar's Clothes.png|Scholar's Clothes. EoT Dragon Harness.png|Dragon Harness. EoT Yellow Outfit.png|Yellow Outfit. EoT Red Mage Cloak.png|Red Mage Cloak. EoT Bull Harness.png|Bull Harness. EoT Black Fur Coat.png|Black Fur Coat. EoT Warrior Harness.png|Warrior Harness. EoT Red Novice Habit.png|Red Novice Habit. EoT Temple Armor.png|Temple Armor. EoT Summoner's Gown.png|Summoner's Gown. EoT Gambler's Gear.png|Gambler's Gear. EoT Valkyrie Armor.png|Valkyrie Armor. EoT Powered Suit.png|Powered Suit. EoT Gray Fur Coat.png|Gray Fur Coat. EoT Steward's Suit.png|Steward's Suit. EoT Maid Outfit.png|Maid Outfit. EoT Adaman Mail.png|Adaman Mail. EoT Seer's Robes.png|Seer's Robes. EoT Caravan Clothes.png|Caravan Clothes. EoT Cowboy Outfit.png|Cowboy Outfit. EoT Berserk Plate.png|Berserk Plate. EoT Pink Robe.png|Pink Robe. EoT Army Uniform.png|Army Uniform. EoT Blazer Set.png|Blazer Set. EoT Navy Uniform.png|Navy Uniform. EoT Giant's Harness.png|Giant's Harness. EoT Mythril Armor.png|Mythril Armor. EoT Blue Robe.png|Blue Robe. EoT Assassin's Vest.png|Assassin's Vest. EoT Fiend's Harness.png|Fiend's Harness. EoT Blue Novice Habit.png|Blue Novice Habit. EoT Wrestler Suit.png|Wrestler Suit. EoT Bandit Clothes.png|Bandit Clothes. EoT Orange Robe.png|Orange Robe. EoT Warlord's Robes.png|Warlord's Robes. EoT Purple Robe.png|Purple Robe. EoT Dark Harness.png|Dark Harness. EoT Earth Robe.png|Earth Robe. EoT Spy Gear.png|Spy Gear. EoT Flayer Armor.png|Flayer Armor. EoT Monarch's Robe.png|Monarch's Robe. EoT White Knight Armor.png|White Knight Armor. EoT War God Armor.png|War God Armor. EoT Angel Raiment.png|Angel Raiment. EoT MAGICAL MAIL!.png|MAGICAL MAIL!. EoT Steel Corslet.png|Steel Corslet. EoT Martial Arts Gi.png|Martial Arts Gi. EoT Kendo Armor.png|Kendo Armor. EoT Sorcerer Robe.png|Sorcerer Robe. EoT Ninja Getup.png|Ninja Getup. EoT Military Armor.png|Military Armor. EoT Scuba Gear.png|Scuba Gear. EoT Dress and Apron.png|Dress and Apron. EoT Red Maid's Outfit.png|Red Maid's Outfit. EoT Nun's Habit.png|Nun's Habit. EoT Clothes of Justice.png|Clothes of Justice. EoT Creature Suit.png|Creature Suit. EoT Onion Armor.png|Onion Armor. EoT Sailor Outfit.png|Sailor Outfit. EoT Clay Doll Armor.png|Clay Doll Armor. EoT Mage Mail.png|Mage Mail. EoT Sportswear.png|Sportswear. EoT Fairytale Frock.png|Fairytale Frock. EoT Royal Armor.png|Royal Armor. EoT Hades Harness.png|Hades Harness. EoT Promise Dress.png|Promise Dress. EoT Promise Suit.png|Promise Suit. EoT Head Maid's Outfit.png|Head Maid's Outfit. EoT Paladin Armor.png|Paladin Armor. EoT Frog Costume.png|Frog Costume. EoT Pirate Outfit.png|Pirate Outfit. EoT Wizard's Robe.png|Wizard's Robe. EoT Mythic Beast Plate.png|Mythic Beast Plate. EoT Little King's Robe.png|Little King's Robe. EoT Shogun's Harness.png|Shogun's Harness. EoT Minister's Robes.png|Minister's Robes. EoT Pavlov Clothes.png|Pavlov Clothes. EoT Black Knight Plate.png|Black Knight Plate. EoT Penguin Costume.png|Penguin Costume. EoT Fake Pavlov Clothes.png|Fake Pavlov Clothes. Layles Jacket.jpg|Layle's Jacket. Dark Armor EoT.jpg|Female Selkie and Clavat wearing the Dark Sallet and the Dark Harness. Trivia * There are some secret pieces of armor named "Not Used" which can only be received through hacking. Only male characters can wear the Not Used as it freezes the game if a female wears it. Some of the Not Used include looking like Sherlotta, Larkeicus, The Knight Templars, regular guards, and different NPCs. Some of the Not Used can cause the body to disappear, reducing the player character to a floating head. Category:Armor in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Category:Armor lists